The dark knight looses
by chuckmylove
Summary: This is set post Episode 4x20, after Chuck lost his temper after Louis proposed to Blair, in my opinion this was really bad and he actually got out of this without a lot of consequences and afford, so this is alternative Storyline. SPOILER if you didn't watch season 4. (I don't own gossip girl)


Spoiler if you didn't watch season 4. This one is set after Chuck lost his temper after Louis proposed to Blair, in my opinion this was really bad and he actually got out of this without a lot of consequences and afford eg blair (nearly) reuniting with him in the next episode.

The Empire

It was nearly a wonder that Chuck Bass woke up this morning…after all the scotch he drank last night. He blinked and realized he was sleeping on a couch in the corner of his empire suite, wearing yesterdays suit, glass in one and a brightshining proposal ring in the other hand, laying right there, where Blair left him the night before.

Blair…. his thoughts crashed…

What had he done to her, how could he? He had done some terrible things last night, he didn't

want to remember.

He tried to destroy her relationship with Louis, humiliated her in front of everyone and was just thinking about his own good instead of hers, but how could he acted different? He was about to loose her to this stupid perfect seeming french prince, they were about to get engaged… well, they are engaged now.

The emotions he felt, when she was telling him last night hit him like a truck.

She was his, he needed her, loved her, always have and always will. And now she chose this prince. He closed his eyes when he saw the broken glass of the window when he remembered his reaction… He had attacked her, not that he ever wanted something bad to happen, he just wanted to hold her and keep her forever in his arms, but it ended up in a disaster.

He was so angry and desperate about loosing her, he couldn't help himself grab her and after she told him, it was over, he beat against the window and it collapsed. glass falling onto Blairs face, blood started to run out of a cut on her face and she escaped the suite crying.…

When he thought about that, all he felt was guilt, he just wanted to see her and tell her he was sorry.

Well, he had to get up and eat something to fix himself, so he got up and the engagement ring fell out of his hands. He took it from the bottom and put it in his safe again… He wasn't going to give up yet.

In this moment, Nate entered the room, quietly packing his stuff into a bag.

„What are you doing?" Chuck asked, did Nate mention that he was going on a trip or something? Chuck couldn't remember.

„What does it look like? I´m moving out to Raina, I need a little break here…" Nate looked up and his face was made of anger and disappointment.

Chuck was totally confused. The last days haven't been the best between him and his best friend, but he didn't think Nate would leave him now, that everything in his life was going up in flames.

Nate just continued packing his stuff, trying to avoid looking at Chuck.

„Why? To tell Raina the truth about her mother?" he shouted angrily.

„You can NEVER tell her ,Nathaniel and besides that, I haven't done anything to you so what´s the problem?"

„It´s not about what you have done to me…" Nate finally looked up to Chuck.

„I saw you and Blair last night…" Nate finally admitted. Chuck looked at the ground, trying to suppress the feeling of guilt.

„I know what you have done to her and you know you have done some terrible things to her in the past, but what you did yesterday was nothing compared. I thought you might have changed since you traded her for your hotel or slept with Jenny, but I was totally wrong, you should just let her go, she is better off with the french guy.."

Chucks head exploded from anger, when he said: "You can´t seriously mean that…I know it was wrong what I did yesterday, but Blair will forgive me. You and I have been friends forever, I thought that would count more…"

„Don´t you get it?" Nate said, burning his eyes in to Chucks.

„You didn't just hurt her brain, you hurt her body. How can she forgive you, she will never be safe around you when you can´t control yourself. You´ll see its over…for good". Finishing the last sentence, Nate graped his bag and left Chuck alone in the suite.

He was so angry about Nate and pretending to be better, although he actually cheated on Blair with Serena when they were together, but he realized that Nate was right…about everything, and that just made him more angry.

About Nate and about himself, because he had destroyed the only thing he ever loved.

Waldorf Apartment

Blair was sitting at her mirror talking to Serena on the phone, while putting make up over the cut on her face, when Louis entered.

„S, can you just stay on the phone, i'll be right back.." she said, turning to Louis.

„Good morning beautiful", he said kissing her on the cheek.

„Good morning", she answered. „I'm nearly done, can we meet downstairs in 5 min, I just need to finish my call with Serena".

„Of course, but what happened to your face, it seems like something cut you", Louis asked.

Blair turned around quickly, seeing the bloody cut on her face in the mirror, covering it with make- up fast.

„Oh its nothing, it is just…Diamonds are a girls best friend, especially rings, but they are also as sharp to cut paper so…. I will be downstairs in five" she said.

This was obviously a lie, Louis knew, but he turned around leaving the room, but he stayed outside the door. Maybe Blair would tell Serena the truth.

„Hey S, im back, sorry for that, where were we?"

„You just lied Louis right in to his face, come on B, I know how you sound when you are lying and you just told me the cut was from your neckless, not your ring. So how did it happen, are you hiding something?" Serena knew her best friend, she wouldn't lie to her fiancé and her if it wasn't something serious.

„S, I cant tell anyone, it´s…Ii don't want to humiliate him or…", Blair started, knowing she had already revealed to much.

„B, you can tell me, I am your best friend, come on…"

„Fine, it was just…Blair sighed. „I went to see Chuck last night".

A shocked groan came from the other side of the telephone.

„Oh S, not like that, I came to tell him, that Luis and I are engaged, and that it´s over for good, but he was drunk and he overreacted so that was it, it´s not that bad, but not everybody needs to know."

Louis stood infant of Blairs room and listened carefully. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

This Chuck Bastard had attacked Blair and she was protecting him…

He always knew that Chuck Bass is the worst person he had ever met, and he hated him for treating blair like she doesn't deserve.

Anger started to increase in his stomach and he turned around quickly, storming out of the apartment, out of the house. All he wanted was to find the man who made his love feel pain.

Now he wanted him to feel pain…

„What was that?" Serena asked Blair, when she heard some noise in the background.

„I don´t know.. wait I just…" Blair started to answer, but got interrupted by Dorota, storming into the room.

„Miss Blair, i don't know why or what… it´s…Mr. Louis left without any word and he didn't look amused.."

„B, whats happening?" Serena asked again.

„Oh my god, I think Louis heard our phonecall, I think he is on his way to Chuck..we need to stop him before something happens.."

„I know where he is, he is working at his new hotel, my mother met him there this morning.. I'll meet you there.."

Charles Place, Brooklyn

„I want the windows done until tomorrow.." Chuck said angrily to the worker at his new hotel in Brooklyn he was about to build.

Work was the best way to distract him from all the things that happened…

He walked through the room, right to his desk, pouring himself another glass of scotch, when suddenly Louis crashed through the door, his expression was unreadable.

Chuck had to swallow…"What do I owe the honor?"

Louis didn't think about what he would do to Chuck, all he could think about in the car on his way to this place was, that he wanted to hurt him.

And his mind was more sure when he saw Chucks hand in a bandage.

He had to calm to confront Chuck the right way.

„What happened to your hand?" he asked., trying to slow his breath.

Does he knew; was all Chuck could think of. „Thats not your business," he responded.

„Yes it is", Louis took a deep breath, he was about to loose his temper.

„Since you attacted my fiancée" Louis spit out.

Chuck realized he was holding breath. All the feelings he tried to avoid all day were coming back now. „Blair told you…" he finally squeezed out.

„No she didn't", Louis replied. „I heard her on the phone with Serena, I don't know why she was protecting you, after what you did. Don't get near to her or us ever again! I mean it"

„Or what?" Chuck was really risking his luck.

„Or you will taste my fist in your face.."

Chuck knew Louis was serious, but he was Chuck Bass. He wasn't going to be told what to do or not by this french fony.

„I will do whatever I want.. and Blair will forgive me and we will be happy… you are just a distraction for her.."

That was the moment Louis exploded. He ran over to Chuck and hit his face. Blood was coming out of Chucks nose, but he knew he deserved it. He probably would have reacted the same in Louis place. Louis was about to hit him again when Blair ran through the door, followed by Serena.

„Louis! Stop it, what are you doing?" She screamed.

Louis looked up for a second:"He hurt you, he deserves it…"

When he was about to hit Chuck again, Blair ran to him and stopped his arm. Chucks heart jumped. Had she just protected him? Maybe she was still caring about him.

„Don´t do this, yes he deserves it, but it´´s not worth it, that you are getting into this mess," she put her hand on his face and turned it to her.

„Why are you protecting him?" Louis asked, full of anger.

„I am not!" Blair replied. „I am protecting you from getting in trouble and doing things you will regret.

Finally he was calming down, letting go of Chuck who watched the scene with true disappointment. How could she care about him after all he did, she cared for Louis and not for him, and he understood her.

„Come on, let´s get out of here" she said, pulling Louis into her arms and towards the door.

„Blair… wait…", Chuck started. Blair gave Chuck one last glance before she left with Louis

She hoped he was ok after that. She was hurt by him, but she didn't want him to be hurt badly, not that she would ever tell him or Louis or anyone else.

They closed the door after them and Chuck was left alone with Serena looking at him reproachful.

„Well that was enough trouble for a day." he said to her.

„What about a drink, I really need one now…"

„Dont think we are ok Chuck, Blair is my best friend and you hurt her so badly not just physical, so I have nothing to say to you.." She said, turned around and left through the same door, Louis and Blair had before.

So now he was completely alone, lost the love of his life and all his friends and his own respect to himself. He was lost at this moment and within the few next minutes, the bottle of scotch on his table was empty.


End file.
